Son Knows Best
Son Knows Best? 'is a 2016 family comedy airing as a Netflix original series, its a reboot to the 2002 american series ''Parents Know Best. ''it started streaming on the American TV-Line on July 1, 2016. and currently a running series. the third season premiered on November 19, 2017, and concluded on August 8, 2018. As of August 8, 2018, 46 episodes have aired over the course of three seasons, concluding the third season. Premise Season 1 ABC press - set 10 years later from the original series, Charles a working police officer and Emily a current actress are currently rasing there 9 soon to to be 10-year old son who is currently skipping school all the time so they call there old pregenet coach Bubba (Maradith Foster) for assistants to control there son and Charles and Emily soon learns that he and Bubba get along so well. Season 2 Yahoo.com - Season two will dive deeper in to the relationship with Bubba and Kirby and will take ups & downs to figure out that Kirby will have freinds that depend on him and care about him, and in the season 2 finale, when the family takes a vacation at the end Bubba has a run in with the law. 'Season 3 USA - Season three greets new characters and explored the life of Kirby as a Middle schooler and Bubba helping to rebuild her character and dangerous new dark turns. Production in December 2014, the network talked about a revamp pilot about one-hour long, or a television pilot. in January 2015, the pilot was picked up by USA Network, the pilot was fimed with the original cast on March 2015. April 2015, a 13-episode first season was ordered for a premiere on the 2015-16 television season, filming essentaily began on July 16, 2015, and ended on October 11, 2015. on November 2015, the creators confirmed that the show will begin in Spring or Summer 2016. March 2016, the teaser trailer was released. May 2016, a second trailer was released with a premiere date of Friday July 1, 2016 at 3:00am-6:00am time premiere. the season still remained at the 13-episode order. October 20, 2016, USA renewed a 13-episode second season. October 21, 2016, following the specials ending, USA realesed the first trailer of Season 2. filming began for the second season on June 15, 2016 and officialy wrapped on December 18, 2016. the second season aired from January 15, 2017 and wrapped on July 24, 2017. USA has not confirmed a Season 3 as of yet, but casting began for the first episode on July 20, 2017. Season 2 will start streaming 13 episodes on Netflix on September 4, 2017. On August 18, 2017, USA confirmed a Season 3 set for November 2017. the third season aired on USA Network on November 19, 2017, with a 2-part episode special Season 3 premiere. after that a unknown 3-part was aired a week after. and the season will return with subsequent episodes on February 28, 2018. The third season was split into two parts, which the first part aired from November 19, 2017 to April 18th, 2018. The rest of the third season is scheduled to premiere in Summer 2018. Season 3 may be the shows's last season after confirming that one of the main cast members are leaving after the shows's Season 3 after they got cast in a ABC Comedy. On April 27, USA Confirmed Season 4 and will consist of 13 episodes and will be the final season, A cast member will not return. Season 4 is set to begin production in July 2018, for a later 2018 release at the least. Season 3 is scheduled to return on June 20, 2018, at 8pm, and conclude with the One-Hour season finale on August 8, 2018. On August 13, 2018, USA Network confirmed a one-hour special that will lead into Season 4 will air on November 16, 2018, leading to Season 4 to premiere in early 2019. Overview Episodes Season 1 (2016) Special (2016) Season 2 (2017) *the first four episodes of the season will feature a live-play on real time polls and quizzez. *December 20, 2016, a tweet from the writers saying there's a 2-part special this season. Season 3 (2017-18) *the first episode began casting on July 20, 2017, but USA has not confirmed anything, and the writers released a script of 301 - known as - Smiths On The Run: Escape from the Island and known as part 1, almost confirming a prequel season. and released a draft of episode #302-303. the writers confirmed that if the season is picked up the network will order a 20-episode third season which will serve sometime at the end of 2017, through 2018. Production concluded on April 21, 2018. Season 4 (2019-) *On April 29, USA Network announced that the show had been renewed for a fourth season, which will consist of 13 episodes. USA confirmed that the show was ending due to Meredith Foster confirming she would be leaving the show after Season 4, and a main cast member will not return for this show. The season will premiere in 2019 and will end in 2019. Production begins in Summer 2018. On August 2, 2018, USA Network announced the series will burn 10 episodes longer, Season 4 is scheduled to comprise of 23 half-hour episodes, and Season 4 will premiere in Summer 2019.